Harry the Hippogriff and the Picnic of Song
by Maybe Honestly
Summary: A night of studying for OWLS turns into an excuse to make Harry act like a hippogriff and sing ridiculous songs. H/G


**Disclaimer:**If I owned anything, I would not be spending my time writing fanfiction :)

**Author's Note: **I wrote this for the Quotes/Sentences Challenge on HPFC. I used sentence number 31. This takes place during Harry and Ginny's relationship during the 6th book. This is my first Harry Potter story, so please do your civic duty and review. I would also like to thank my wonderful betareader, CoverGirlInLove. Seriously, she has helped me soo much. Now on to the story.**  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Harry the Hippogriff and the Picnic of Song**

Ginny awoke with a start from her nap. She realized that she was passed out on top of her books in the library. Stupid Harry Potter. She had stayed up the previous night talking with him about nonsense. If she remembered correctly**,**they spoke about hippogriffs and her favorite song…

_Harry walked out onto the lawn with some food for Ginny. She had been studying for her OWLs for three days straight and had missed most meals. Currently, she was residing outside__**,**__ trying to see if the new location would allow her brain to absorb more information._

"_Hey," Harry said as he approached. He leaned down and gave her a quick peck before joining her on the plaid blanket. He couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked with her vibrant red hair flowing down her back; he loved her hair._

"_Hey," Ginny replied before directing her attention back to her books. She had to score high on her OWLs otherwise her mother would make sure she died a long__**,**__ painful and embarrassing death. Her punishment would most likely involve telling Harry how much she had lamented about his apparent awesomeness before she had even met him and it would end with him hearing the story about the time she had gotten caught skipping through a field of flowers__**,**__ pretending to be married to Harry and singing a song of her great love. That itself would be death. She had to focus, and it wasn't helpful that her boyfriend – she smiled at that thought – kept distracting her._

"_Come on, Gin. Take a break," Harry smiled at her. It was one of _**_those_**_ smiles. The smiles that made her heart melt into a pile of goo._

"_Harry," she whined knowing that she was about one millisecond from giving in__**.**__ "I have to study."_

"_You can take one break, can't you?" _

_She stared into his eyes, crap she was screwed. "Fine."_

"_Good, because I have all of your favorites." He set down the picnic basket he had been carrying and started to pull out food._

"_Merlin, you are amazing," she sighed and then began to blush profusely. She did not just say that aloud!_

"_Why thanks, Gin. I'm glad you think so."_

_The smirk that played across his face was enough to make her want to swear at him and kiss him at the same time__**. **__"You can be such a prat."_

"_Well, I am sorry my dear maiden, what can I do to make up for it?" Harry asked while getting down on one knee and bowing._

"_You can start by giving me your best impersonation of a giant hippogriff."_

_He gave her the strangest look, as if he thought she had lost her marbles. Possibly nargles. Possibly just the stress of OWLs. Most likely the former._

"_Here goes nothing." He stood up and started running around__**, **__waving his arms about as manically as he could. "Wait! Shouldn't I be saying something?" he added with a bow; he was glad that she was smiling and taking a break from her fanatical amount of studying._

"_Hm, that's a good idea, but I have no clue as to what you could possible say while being a hippogriff."_

"_How about your favorite song?"_

"_Favorite song?" Ginny questioned while racking her brain for her favorite song; it was so hard to choose._

"_Yes, as in the song you most enjoy in the whole wide world," Harry replied sarcastically, earning a hit to the shoulder._

"_Fine then, well…" _

"_Yes, please don't take __all__ day."_

_Harry's highly sarcastic mood was making her laugh. It made her happy when he was happy__**.**__ "You totally deserve this. Hermione and I watched this movie with a great song in it. The song is just so sweet that it's totally one of my favorites. It's called A Whole New World'. And you have to sing it."_

"_How? I don't even know the words," Harry said with a smile. He could tell by Ginny's smirk that this wasn't going to be fun, well, at least for him._

"_You're a wizard. Figure something out," she giggled. This was way too much fun. _

"_Accio lyrics to 'A Whole New World'." The book flew into Harry's hands and he sighed, bugger._

"_Ginny, really?" he whined. _

"_Yes, now sing."_

"_Fine," he took a deep breath and started singing in the highest, most__girlish voice possible__**.**__ "I can show you the world!"_

"_Don't forget be a hippogriff!" Ginny yelled over his incessant 'singing'. As awful as he was, it was making her day exceedingly better. _

_He started to run around and leap through the air just as he reached the chorus__**.**__ "A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here. It's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you. Now I'm in a whole new world with you." _

_He finished and collapsed next to her on the blanket. "That better have made you happy because that's as much as I can do."_

"_It was amazing, thank you," Ginny replied. She wondered why he was in such a splendid mood._

_Apparently her question was all over her face__**.**__"I just remember how awful OWLs were,__**" **__Harry explained, "and we don't get to spend much time together so I figured when we finally did, I'd do everything in my power to make you smile."_

"_Thanks, Harry," she said as she brought her face closer to his. "You are a great boyfriend and a great person."_

_He leaned in and kissed her. She loved being with him; every moment was a new kind of magic._

_He whispered in her ear, "So you know that saying. The one that goes 'You probably won't remember the test you failed, but you will never forget the person you were with the night before when you decided not to study.' It's going to be true for you."_

"_Maybe so, but I'd rather spend this time with you t__ha__n studying," She stuck her tongue out at the idea. _

"_I'm glad. I'd rather you spend the evening with me than studying."_

"_You can be so crazy sometimes," she laughed._

"_Maybe," Harry chuckled. _

_They spent the rest of the evening just talking and bantering back and forth; though it was nothing quite as crazy as hippogriff imitations, it was still amazing. _

_She finally told him goodnight and that she had to study, at least a little. She'd made it to the library only to fall asleep a half an hour later. _

Ginny smiled thinking back on last night. It was great that Harry had been able to loosen up enough to worry about her happiness. Everything was working out for the moment.

_Oh, well_, Ginny thought as she realized that she had ten minutes till her exam. At least the awful saying would be true.


End file.
